


Helping You to Help Myself

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Hot Springs Holiday [2]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hidden Relationship, Jealous Kirill, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Shy Derick, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Kirill can't take watching Derick pining anymore. He has to help the poor guy. And if, while helping Derick, he also gets what he wanted all along, then isn't it a win for everyone..?Or;Kirill wants to get laid on this trip.(This was incorrectly marked with a Major Character Death tag earlier, but that was 100% a mistake. Absolutely no death included.)





	Helping You to Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story! 💕
> 
> This is Kirill and Doug's Onsen adventure, soon to be followed by Derick and Valery. 
> 
> I wanted to make this a little longer, but I think any more would have been too much for what it is.  
> So I hope you all enjoy it anyways.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST realized I accidentally tagged Major Character Death, but there is NONE of that! Only smut and love! Sorry guys!! >~<
> 
> This marks my 50th posted fanfiction! 💖

Kirill's not blind.

 

He can perfectly well see the secretive looks Derick shoots Valery when his brother isn't watching. Valery, for all his charms, is apparently pretty dense, Kirill decides. Derick's interest is the most obvious thing at this point, and Kirill doesn't know how Derick has made it so long without making even one move on the older Vrubel.

 

Actually, watching Derick pining over Valery for much longer might literally break his heart. He can't take it anymore.

 

He takes pity on the big guy.

 

“Hey Derick?” he asks conversationally as they work beside each other on the clay wheels. Derick hums, attention focused on the clay bowl he's shaping. “Would you mind trading rooms with me tonight?”

 

Derick chokes and his bowl crumbles. He whips his head up to stare at Kirill, cheeks bright red and eyes wide.

 

“W-w-what?!” He stalkers, “Why would- I mean- What-?”

 

God, Kirill wants to laugh. His sides hurt from holding it in, but he can't. If he laughs now, Valery will notice, Deana will butt in again- he's trying to help,  _ God, _ just say yes, Derick!

 

“I mean, Doug and I haven't really had much time to bond on the trip; Apple has been completely monopolizing him, you know?” Kirill reasons. And it's not  _ completely _ a lie. He is kind of miffed that Apple has been keeping Doug all to himself. He had been so hype about getting to go to an onsen with his boyfriend, but Apple is being needy. He's been all “Allow me, Doug!” this and “Hey Doug!” that.

 

It's beginning to grate on his nerves.

 

Derick seems to understand, but he still seems unsure.

 

“I… I guess I could…” he mumbles, cheeks still a wonderful shade of pink. Kirill grins.

 

“Great! That would really help me out, you know!”

 

\---

 

Doug grunts when Kirill flops himself over his back, arms wrapping around his neck. He laughs and holds onto the slim wrists as he continues walking after the rest of the team.

 

“I'm coming to your room tonight.” Kirill whispers into his ear. Doug raises a brow.

 

“I feel like Derick would be uncomfortable with that.” Kirill snickers.

 

“Derick's going to to be in  _ my _ room tonight.”

 

“ _ Oh.” _

 

“Yeah,  _ oh.” _

 

“Good for them, then. Derick's pining was becoming sad.”

 

“Right??” Kirill laughs and stands back up on his own. “So, I'll see you after dinner-”

 

“Doug! Doug, come look!” Apple cries, a few ahead. Doug laughs as Kirill glares at the blond and sighs. 

 

“Sorry.” Doug presses a quick kiss to Kirill's forehead. “Duty calls.”

 

Kirill clicks his tongue as he watches Doug stroll over to Apple with a smile and nod happily as Apple points out the different types of flora he can see from the bridge. Apple's a good guy, but sometimes Kirill wants to heave him  _ over _ the bridge. No matter; when Doug sees what he brought to sleep in, there's no way his attention will be on anyone else.

 

\---

 

Kirill's lips are on Doug's before the door is even shut completely, leaving Doug to fumble the small latch closed blindly with one hand. Kirill's hands are groping, rubbing, exploring, pulling the sash of his robe undone as he drops to his knees. 

 

"Been waiting all day for this." He breaths, hot breath ghosting over the growing bulge in Doug's boxers. The older man groans softly, fingers threading into lilac hair as he guides Kirill's mouth forward. Kirill doesn't hesitate to tug the fabric down muscled thighs, freeing the half hard erection for him to lavish with attention.

 

Doug's head hits the door with s thump and a hiss as Kirill's lips wrap around the head, tongue dipping into the small slit before flattening out to encompass the broad head. Doug's fingers tighten in the silken strands, drawing a whimper from Kirill, as he begins to ease his way down the shaft. 

 

It's always an odd sensation, feeling Doug harden in his mouth, but Kirill loves it; loves knowing that  _ he's _ doing this to Doug, not Apple. Kirill sucks harder, trying to drown out the possessive little monster in his head. It's one thing to be jealous over Doug paying too much attention to Apple, but bringing that jealousy into the bedroom is just asking for trouble.

 

Doug's hand begins to pull him back, and Kirill goes willingly, allowing Doug's hardened cock to slip out of his mouth with s wet noise. Doug licks his lips as he stares down at the lithe man hungrily. Kirill knows he must be a sight.

 

Kirill's robe is askew, lips puffy and red, shining with spit. His hair is mussed, cheeks flushed from excitement; Doug looks ready to pounce.

 

Before he can, Kirill rises, pushing himself flush against Doug's naked body to seal their lips together, tongues curling together messily. His hands dive into the thick brown locks, tugging and twirling the strands to his heart's content while Doug's hands find purchase on Kirill's ass, squeezing and groping the still clothed flesh.

 

Kirill groans as he pulls away, wanting nothing more than to just let Doug have him, but he did have a plan in mind. So he steps back, pressing a hand against Doug's chest when he tries to follow, and smiles seductively.

 

"I want to do something for you tonight."

 

"Oh?" Doug's voice is low, amused. He takes Kirill's hand in his own, thumb rubbing over the skin before bringing to his lips to place a kiss against the knuckles. "What did you have in mind..?" He murmurs, lips brushing the smooth skin of Kirill's hand.

 

"I want to ride you." Kirill breathes, blue eyes locked with brown. Doug's eyes darken further when he swallows. 

 

"I want that too."

 

\---

 

When Kirill said he wanted to ride Doug, Doug wasn't expecting  _ this. _

 

Kirill wails again, body arching as he takes his pleasure from Doug. The older man groans beneath him, hips thrusting upwards as best as they can in this position. His wrists are a little sore from tugging at the silk sash binding him to the leg of the small table in their room, but Doug doesn't mind. Watching Kirill writhe above him, taking what he wants,  _ needs _ from Doug makes up for it.

 

Kirill is teasing Doug, teasing himself, varying the pace from fast and hard to slow little grinds. They've both been on edge for ages now, but just as Doug gets ready to come, Kirill sinks down and waits, grinds just so, so Doug is still feeling the pleasure, the pressure, and waits until the need has subsided. Doug wonders if Kirill wants him to beg for it; beg to fill him up. He wouldn't mind. If Kirill wants him to beg, Doug would. He'd worship like a dog at the feet of the deity that is Kirill.

 

But Kirill breaks first, unable to take it after the third halted orgasm. 

 

"Doug!" He cries, tears of overstimulation beginning to leak out of his closed eyes. He's breathing heavily, legs trembling on either side of Doug and fingers leaving raised red scratches down his bare chest. There will be no question what happened between them in the morning. "I-I can't- I have to-!" He chokes out, unable to finish a full sentence before he sobs, Doug's cock nailing his prostate dead on again.

 

"Do it, Baby." Doug groans, eyes locked on Kirill. He wants to see this, wants to see Kirill fall to pieces, "Come for me. C'mon Kirill- I wanna see you-"

 

And Kirill is coming with a wail, head tipped back, body seizing up, and inner walls clamping tightly on Doug's oversensitive cock, bringing Doug to orgasm with him. When Doug can finally see again, after the mind blowing orgasm Kirill has worked them into and through, he shifts carefully under the limp body of his boyfriend. His cock is beginning to soften and slide out of Kirill, making the younger man groan and shift to his side.

 

"That was so fucking  _ good." _ Kirill laments, throwing an arm over his eyes, still trying to control his breathing. Doug has to agree; that was easily one of the best orgasms they've ever shared.

 

"Are you going to untie me now, or should I just sleep like this?" Doug jokes. Kirill laughs, turning onto his side and propping his head on one hand to trail his finger down Doug's sweat slick chest.

 

"Mmm. I'm not sure… I think I'm really enjoying having you at my mercy." He murmurs, leaning down to kiss Doug. The sweet, soft press of lips soon turns deep, searching, passionate, and Kirill pulls away with a nip to Doug's bottom lip.

 

"Wanna go again?" He asks. Doug's lips curl into a devilish smile, eyes hooded.

 

"Always."

 

\---

 

"Ahhh, I slept so great last night~" Kirill sing songs, stretching his arms high above his head as he stands beside Doug in the front lobby. Doug laughs, curling an arm around his waist as they wait for the rest of the team. 

 

It's been an eventful two days, but Doug can't wait to get back to the privacy of his own apartment. He's sure Kirill hasn't noticed it, what with being so preoccupied with Valery and Derick, but he's pretty certain most of the others heard them last night. If the way Deana wouldn't stop grinning at him during breakfast is any indication, anyways. And Apple couldn't even look him in the eye this morning.

 

Oh well.

 

Doug's arm tightens around Kirill, his own lips curling up as he waits. 

 

At least he didn't have to hide their relationship anymore.


End file.
